Oh, Death
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: "We were stupid. A Grey Warden slays an Archdemon and both are destroyed. We were arrogant…to think our souls could challenge those of a God!" In the end, a sacrifice wasn't enough. They're back to finish what they started. There is no salvation! Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age Origins.**

**A/N: Not my usual type of work, I normally prefer comedy, but it's been something that's been crawling around my head for a while now. The title is inspired by the song "Oh Death" song by Jen Titus (I'm pretty sure it was written by someone else). Anyway, I was listening to it while I was writing the majority of this fic, so I figured why not. Definitely put me in the write mood for what I was going for, so I hope that comes through in the writing.**

**If you don't know the song, I suggest you look it up on youtube. It's normally associated with the television show "Supernatural". I'll actually be including the lyrics during scene breaks. Anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

Story: Oh, Death.**

**- Oh, Death, oh Death, oh Death -**

"Denerim is looking a lot better."

Lohgain nodded, whether it was in agreement or approval was anyone's guess. The five-man company continued their march across the marketplace, two of them remembering a time when it was littered with the dead…human and Darkspawn alike.

Warden Commander Lohgain Mac Tir was on his way to the Denerim Palace. Ferelden's Chancellor, Eamon Guerrin, had _summoned_ him to Denerim to take care of some emergency that only _he_ could take care of. A quick flash towards the correspondence he had found at Ostagar and Lohgain nearly wrote Eamon back, telling him to piss of. But, Anora made Lohgain promise to get along with her new husband and the chantry boy was always quite fond of Eamon, old wounds be damned.

So, putting on the armor of the Warden Commander, Lohgain left Amaranthine, flanked by four of his Wardens. Two of them were new recruits. The first was a Dalish woman, one of the greatest archers he had ever seen, which was quite a feat considering her young age. The second was a soldier from Amaranthine, hand picked from the Vigil's _Silver Order._

The other two were senior Wardens that had served with him for close to five years, longer in the case of one of them. He brought Ohgren, hoping his presence would appease the chantry boy in the unlikely event that they should happen to meet. He also brought their senior healer, Warden Anders. He knew it was a bad idea to put those two together; individually the two drove him crazy, together…Lohgain groaned as memories came back to him. Five years of dealing with Ohgren's drinking and Anders' snarky comments. He silently wondered if this was _her_ retribution for the hell he had wrought for fourteen months since Ostagar. He'd like to believe that they _parted_ as friends but…

_Eight yards. Eight yards away from ending this nightmare once and for all. Eight yards from his retribution…from his death. A heavy figure hit him from the side, sending him crashing to the floor, his sword sliding several feet away. A shriek. Before another word, Lohgain grabbed the Darkspawn by the head and, in one quick motion, broke the things neck. Pushing it off, he was just in time to see __**her**__ rushing the demon, a sword in hand. Rushing towards her death._

Lohgain's eyes widened, "NOOO!" And then both she and the Archdemon were engulfed in blinding light.

The Fifth Blight had ended when _she_ sunk a sword into the Archdemon's skull. But the story didn't end for those _she_ left behind. Her companions nearly drowned in the sorrow. Alistair took it the hardest, citing that he had abandoned her when _she_ need him the most. Lohgain was filled with a suffocating shame. It should have been him. She so very young, not even twenty. Yet she did what most people thought impossible.

He remembered her funeral, he spent it wishing she would wake up. It was feelings he hadn't felt since attending Maric's funeral, his wife's before Maric's, and Rowan's before hers. It seemed like he was doomed to outlive everyone he had come to care for. They had spent two months together, and in that time she found a place in his heart, reserved only for those he loved. He spent a lot of time teaching her about strategy, politics, and leadership; though she didn't need much help in the latter. He began to think of her as another one of his daughters. Anora…Cauthrien…and her. He wasn't sure how she felt about him, but he considered their time together precious.

There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't think to himself…

It should have been me.

**- Won't you spare me over till another year -**

Upon arriving at Denerim the Wardens were quickly ushered into the Landsmeet Chamber, much to Lohgain's annoyance. Once there, the five Wardens were treated to the sight of Alistair and Anora, sitting on their thrones, flanked by two-dozen guards, a much higher number than they normally had.

Smiling at his daughter, the former Teyrn walked to her, giving a small nod to Ser Cauthrien on the way. He also noted one of his old traveling companions, Wynne, the new Court Magician and representative of the Circle of Magi. She gave him a restrained nod, before turning away from him. Anora, smiling wide, stood up and ran to her father, meeting him half way. Lohgain pulled his daughter into a tight hug before releasing her, "What are you doing here? Were you not supposed to be visiting the Waking Seas at this time?" He barely noticed Alistair move a few feet behind his wife.

Anora nodded. "We were, but we turned around after sending a messenger, apologizing, to Bann Alfstanna. Alistair insisted we come back when we discovered my…condition."

Lohgain's eyes widened, automatically fearing the worse, "Condition?" His face looked grave, as he stared into Anora's eyes, looking for answers. She just grinned wide, and took a step backwards, standing right next to Alistair. She placed both hands on her stomach. Lohgain's eyes widened. In a moment, Anora was back in his arms and he was hugging her tight. Finally an heir! Finally an end to talks of succession! Finally a…grandchild! He was going to be a Grandfather! "Oh maker." Letting go of Anora, he turned to Alistair, his son-in-law, who was obviously trying hard to be civil with him. Lohgain gave the boy a nod, "Good Job." He cringed when he said that…and both Alistair and Anora blushed at his words. He could here snickering behind him, and nearly moved to pummel Anders.

"Yea, I'm a big fan of your work", Ohgren laughed. Lohgain seethed inside. He'd find a way to get Ohgren back for that comment.

Steering the conversation away from certain acts, he turned back towards his daughter. "So, will you tell me why Eamon summoned me here. All he said was that it was urgent and I needed to come immediately."

"We actually arrived not to long ago ourselves, so I don't know yet either."

Alistair took a step forward, "Actually, I saw Eamon in passing. He mentioned something about finding another Warden sailing through the Waking Sea."

Lohgain shrugged, "And that was important enough to summon me from Amaranthine?"

Alistair leveled him with a fierce stare for that. "Well, I'm sorry he cut into your busy day."

"Oh!" Anora cut in, hoping to avoid a clash, "Here comes Eamon now." Both men turned to see the Chancellor walking towards them. Lohgain noted how pale he was…the man looked like he'd seen a ghost.

He glanced at Lohgain, "I'm so glad you're here."

The Warden Commander was shocked. Eamon said he was glad to see him and it actually didn't sound like sarcasm. Something must really be going on.

"Eamon…" Anora looked scared. "What is it?"

Eamon brushed both hands through his hair, obviously trying to gather himself. "About three days ago our ships spotted an Orlesian frigate sailing a bit too close to Denerim." That comment immediately put Lohgain on edge. Orlesians…figures. Hundreds of scenarios went through his head. "After attempts to communicate with the Orlesians failed, our ships moved in. They didn't see any signs of the frigate's crew, so some of our soldiers boarded the ship. They only found one man…half dead."

"You said he was a Warden? How do you know?" Alistair asked.

Eamon shook his head. "We don't actually _know_ that he is a Grey Warden, that is just the current assumption. He was wearing Grey Warden armor, a tunic, and carrying weapons with Griffons engraved. He also had numerous tattoos suggesting that he was one." Lohgain nodded. Sounded like a Warden, or a very good thief. "We of course captured him and tried talking with him, but he just keeps babbling. Nothing we do seems to get through to him, so I figured I'd call for Lohgain." He turned to the former Teyrn, past hatreds put aside. "I had hoped the presence of another Warden may calm him…and I didn't know that Alistair would be coming back so soon."

Once again, different scenarios started running through Lohgain's head. His first instinct said that this was some type of Orlesian plot but…he didn't know how that could possibly work out in their favor.

"You said he was babbling…what about?"

Eamon turned to Alistair, "Nothing I clearly understand. Things about Darkspawn, battles, earthquakes…" Eamon looked down, his face going pale again.

Lohgain looked at the man seriously, "What is it?"

Eamon sighed, "I'm probably going senile for taking this man seriously but if he is serious, if we can trust him, it means…" Eamon trailed off again.

"What? What does it mean?" Lohgain barked.

"It means Val Royeaux has fallen."

The silence was deafening. Lohgain shook his head. It was an Orlesian plot…it had to be an Orlesian plot. "Bring him in."

**- But what is this, that I can't see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me -**

Lohgain looked at the man being dragged in, mostly because the man completely refused to move when instructed to. He looked malnourished, his Warden armor replaced with simple linen. Blonde, unkempt, hair framed his face. He obviously hadn't shaved in a long time. If he didn't know better, he'd say the man was just some random POW that Eamon fished out of Fort Drakon. He was also babbling about something or another.

"…darkspawn…" was the only thing Lohgain could comprehend. "…gotta get away…monsters…Gods…stupid, so stupid."

The soldiers who were carrying tried to place the man on his feet, but in the end they just let him drop to the ground. The man actually went into a fetal position.

"…stupid, we were stupid…arrogant…can't kill a god…and now…dead…everyone…dead…stupid…we were stupid…"

Glancing briefly at Anora, who looked taken back by the man before them, Lohgain moved to stand next to the man.

"…have to run…stupid…we couldn't win…they're stronger…"

"Speak clearly boy!" Lohgain snapped, "We can't understand a thing your saying."

"…gotta run, gotta hide…can't fly, I can run…they won't get me…"

Lohgain sighed, and began nursing a growing migraine. If it had been that easy, one of the soldiers would have gotten through to him earlier. They'd have to try a different tactic.

"A few smacks to the head might help out." Ohgren supplied.

Lohgain ran the idea over in his head before quickly discarding it. While it might help break the man out of whatever stupor he was in, it could also make things a lot worse. He saw Wynne move to stand next to him. "Really Ohgren, must all things resort to violence with you", the woman scolded before kneeling down.

"Hasn't failed me yet."

Lohgain rolled his eyes before kneeling down next to Wynne, just as the woman moved her hands over the man's temples. "What are you doing?"

"A spell that has helped people in this…state, at times." Wynne said reluctantly.

"You've healed people in a similar state before?" Lohgain asked.

"They weren't so far gone but yes. Back at the tower we would sometimes get wo…people like this." Wynne barely whispered.

Lohgain's eyes narrowed. There was definitely a story behind that, but he didn't ask any further. If she had a way to get the man to stop babbling, then Lohgain wouldn't complain.

"…away…get away…supposed to be in a coffin…Weishaupt…getaway…" the man's eyes widened as Wynne's spell took affect. The man quickly scuttled away from Wynne and looked around the chamber.

Lohgain stood and moved towards Lohgain. "Will you now tell us what happened, you've been a babbling mess for days now."

The man started breathing hard. "…may I…have some water?"

Resisting the urge to throttle the man, Lohgain gestured towards one of the servants. A young maid grabbed a ceramic pitcher from a nearby table and poured some water into a cup made of the same material. She then brought it over and handed it to the man from Orlais. He finished the water in one gulp, letting some of it dribble onto his Lenin tunic. Lohgain glared at the man in front of him. "Well?"

The man nodded as he gave back the cup. "What do you want to know…" he looked down.

"Let's start with your name."

"Alfred."

Lohgain nodded, satisfied to finally be making some progress. "Are you a Grey Warden, Alfred?"

"Grey…yes."

Lohgain knew the answer the moment the man was dragged into the room. He had begun to feel the taint in other Wardens. "Where are you from?"

There was a pause, "Val Royeaux."

Lohgain nodded. "Where were you when you first boarded that ship."

Another pause. The man began to breath harder, his eyes widened and began to tear up. "V-V-Val R-R-Roy-y-yeaux."

Lohgain growled, "Where is the rest of the crew."

"There is none", Alfred groaned. "I'm alone…I'm the only one left. The others didn't get away."

"You lying", Lohgain growled and, reaching for his sword, took a few steps towards Alfred. Alfred looked up in fear and began trying to scurry away.

"LOHGAIN/FATHER!"

Lohgain ignored both yells. He was immediately grabbed from behind, Anders holding on to him from the side, and Ohgren holding on to his sword arm. "Come on Big Boss, the guy's no good to us dead."

Loghain turned towards Anders, glaring at the young man. "He's lying, there is no way that young man", he began pointing at Alfred, "sailed an Orlesian Frigate all the way from Val Royeaux, by himself! Especially in the condition he wants us to believe he was in."

"The eastern wind has been really good lately, maybe he got lucky. He probably wasn't _always_ in that condition." Anders replied. "I agree that it sounds unlikely…"

"By sea, Val Royeaux is beyond the Frostback Mountains. He would have needed to sail along the whole northern part of Ferelden, and more, _alone_. It's not just unlikely, it's impossible."

"Well, we can't get answers from a dead man."

That finally stopped Lohgain. Alistair walked passed Lohgain, sending the man a dirty look, before stopping in front of Alfred. "My Chancellor says you mentioned that Val Royeaux was destroyed. Can you explain what you meant?"

Alfred's eyes widened and nodded.

**- When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul -**

The Darkspawn came in Legions. We've always had an easy time pushing them back in the past, but this time. They were led by what my Commander called Vanguards…that's what he thought they were. I was on the wall of Val Royeaux when we spotted their approach.

"Never seen so many, eh Alfred?"

Alfred looked to the left to see his commanding officer. Alphonse, the Warden Commander of the Orlesian Grey Wardens. He wore armor, not unlike those worn by Templars, but with the coloring and engravings of the Grey Wardens. The Commander's armor was a large upgrade from Alfred's own red steel armor. "No Sir."

Alphonse was the bravest man I knew. He was a fair person to work under, and had fought in hundreds of battles against the Darkspawn.

Alphonse nodded, taking in the sight. The once green field that surrounded Val Royeaux's northern walls was completely covered in Darkspawn. "I believe they outnumber us two to one. The odds aren't so bad against us. Not as bad as they normally are at least." All throughout the battlements, Orlesian soldiers were preparing ballistaes, ready to fire on the fiends the moment they got too close.

We didn't know how they got so close to Val Royeaux without our knowing. Commander Alphonse thinks they might have used magic to open up new holes from the deep roads.

"Warden Commander!" Alphonse and Alfred turned to see the approaching figure.

Alphonse nodded at him, "General Francois." They briefly shook his hands before turning back towards the horde.

"Figures those dog-loving imbeciles couldn't do a simple job right", Francois said with a scowl.

Alphonse shook his head. "I don't think so, my friend. There has been no sign of an Archdemon. This just seems like an incredibly large horde." His eyes narrowed as he leaned over the wall.

"Well if we see a Dragon, let's just say I wouldn't be surprised." Francois looked at Alphonse oddly. "Do you sense something?"

Alphonse shook his head. "I think I might be going senile…"

"What?"

Alphonse shook his head. "Vanguards…nothing but Vanguards." He turned towards Alfred. "Take a message to Gaston, tell him they have five Vanguards in their army."

Alfred's eyes widened, "Vanguards?"

"In the absence of Archdemons, they are the ones the ones that lead the Darkspawn." Alphonse sighed. "Shouldn't be anything we can't handle, but in case they breach the walls, I'd like Gaston to know."

Alfred nodded, and made his way to the nearest set of stairs.

Gaston was Alphonse's second in command and another former Templar. He, and a small company of our brothers, were reinforcing the Empress' and the Divine's guard.

After five flights of stairs, Alfred finally got to ground level. He started making his way through the crowd of people and soldiers alike, all of them bustling to get somewhere or another. Alfred's ears perked up when he heard his commanding officer's voice up on the battlements. Most of the crowd around him also stopped upon hearing whom they assumed to be the one commanding the army.

"DISPEL IT! DISPEL THE MAGIC! TEMPLARS MOVE! DIS-"

The ground began to shake violently. Alfred had to hold onto a nearby wall to keep himself from falling. He witnessed many fall around him, having nothing to support them. A thundering sound exploded from the walls, and the stone and mortar beginning to crack. Alfred's eyes widened when he saw the cracks fan out, looking much like a spider's web. The battlements…the great walls that protected Val Royeaux…began to collapse.

"IT'S FALLING!"

"NOOO!"

"HELP!"

Amongst the screams of those around him, Alfred heard the cries of those on the wall as it came down. Dust kicked up, blinding the view of everyone. Alfred stared in horror at the large opening, forty feet in length, in the walls of Val Royeaux…and at the charging Darkspawn behind it.

I tell myself that it was to carry out the Commander's last orders but…in the end I know that I ran because I got scared. I was a coward.

**- No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul -**

I had made it to Alphonse's second…the new Warden Commadner Gaston and gave him my message. I also told him what happened at the wall. He kept me with him after that. In just one day, nearly half of Val Royeaux belonged to the Darkspawn. Numbers that normally didn't bother us before were slaughtering us now. Soon, it was clear to everyone that we had no chance at victory. Empress Celene declared that she would be evacuating the city. So we moved to take Celene to her ship, before the Darkspawn could overtake the whole city.

A large group, nearly thirty in number, walked through the mostly abandoned city. Everyone was either at the front lines, taking shelter, or dead. It left the roads empty and safe enough to move through, unmolested. As they came upon a fork in the road, something caught the attention of most of the group. It was a girl, was surrounded by corpses.

She was on the left road…we needed to go right. We were stupid for stopping right there. Maybe we were all shaken by the scene. A young woman, surrounded by dozens of dead humans and elves alike.

One of the Templar's growled, "Looks like a bloody mage. Coward probably abandoned the front lines."

The strange woman looked up and spotted the group. She began making her way towards them. One of Celene's guards moved forward, hand on the hilt of his sword. "You approach Empress Celene, ruler of the Orlesian Empire. Cease at once or I will take proper action."

If the young woman heard the guard, she gave no sign of it. She just kept walking towards the large group. Soon, she was close enough for us to get a better look at her features. Long blonde hair framed her face. Small nose, big blue eyes…**glowing** blue eyes.

Gaston's eyes widened, "Oh, maker it can't be." His hand immediately wrapped around the hilt of his sword. "No…"

Celene glanced at Gaston. "Gaston, do you know this…woman?" she asked.

Gaston nodded, "I saw her six years ago. A score of Wardens from Weisshaupt were escorting the body of Solona Amell, the woman who died defeating the Archdemon during the Battle of Denerim."

Celene glanced at the girl in front of them, "You are saying this woman was among the Grey Wardens from Weishaupt."

Gaston shook his head, "No…she was in the coffin."

**- Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell. -**

"What! Ridiculous!" Lohgain yelled.

Alistair nodded, "There is just no way that would happen! You're saying she was working for the Darkspawn! How _dare_ you slander _her_ name like that!"

Anders actually put a hand on Ohgren, for he too looked ready to throttle Alfred. Wynne was starting to look incredibly ill.

Alfred shook his head; tears streaming down his face. "We were stupid. We thought a Mortal's soul could match that of a God. A Grey Warden slays an Archdemon and both are destroyed…puh!"

Lohgain glanced around. There was a reason those things were Grey Warden secrets. He hoped none of the non-Wardens put two and two together, sans Anora or Wynne who already knew.

"We were arrogant…to think our souls could challenge those of a God!"

"What happened next?" Anora asked. "What happened to Empress Celene?"

**- Oh, Death, оh Death, -**

"I don't know who you think she is, but she's nothing but a damn girl who ignored my warning", The royal guard closest to _Solona_ charged her, sword drawn.

Gaston's eyes widened, "No don't! She's not just a girl!"

_Solona's_ mouth twitched into a smile and the guard in front of her stopped moving. Brown mist began flying out of guard. His armor reddened, and began to rust. His skin began to dry up, his body shrinking and shriveling up. His mouth opened wide, but no words came out, his face twisted into a silent scream. The man fell to the ground in a heap, nothing but dust and bones.

One of the Divine's templars charged, "She's just a Mage! Smite her-Grrack." His hands moved up to the arrow in his throat. He fell to his knees and still clutching at the projectile, blood flowing out of the wound.

A figure appeared from the shadows behind _Solona_. An elf, armed with a Dragonhorn bow, moved to stand next to the young woman. His eyes were also glowing.

"Garahel?" Gaston asked in fear. He took a few steps back. "Maker help us." Gaston flinched when he heard the thumping of three heavy footsteps coming from behind the two. Three heavily armored warriors also appeared from the shadows, two the size of humans the other clearly a dwarf, stood behind the _mage_ and _elf_.

"Commander, are they…" one of the Wardens began, he couldn't finish his sentence though.

Gaston moved to step in between the two groups. "RETREAT! GET THE EMPRESS AND THE DIVINE OUT OF THE CITY! GO NOW!" He charged the group. A few Wardens, two of Celene's guard, and four templars moved to follow Gaston in his charge. Darkspawn moved from the shadows and began appearing behind the three they were charging.

I ran with the Empress. I said I would protect the Empress' back against Darkspawn, but in truth I was just scared. I was scared so I ran hoping to find safety in the Empress' guard.

Alfred, and a few others, stopped momentarily to see a figure flying over their group.

Celene and her entourage paused for a moment to see Warden Gaston land on the ground in front of them. Veins visible, pulsing an ugly green color. "Keep moving." Celene ordered, moving over the Grey Wraden.

And then…Gaston exploded.

The shockwave sent Alfred flying back several yards and falling to the ground. He groaned and tried to get up, and see what had happened. His eyes widened when he saw several bodies in pieces: an ocean of blood and severed body parts. Those that were lucky enough to avoid getting blown up were currently suffering from the same strange poison that Gaston suffered from…then, they too exploded.

Luckily for Alfred, he was far away enough to avoid the second wave of explosions. He managed to get back to his feet, turning away from the carnage in front of him; Alfred quickly glanced back towards the group behind him. Most of those that tried fighting were already dead. His eyes locked with the girl in the group…she was smiling at him.

**- my name is Death and the end is here -**

A silence, momentarily ensnared those in the Landsmeet chamber.

"I ran…I just ran after that." Alfred cried out, tears in his eyes. "I found some others…and we took a boat…but the darkspawn found us. And I left…"

Lohgain growled at him. "You mean you left them?"

Alfred's eyes widened.

Alistair growled, "This is ridiculous." He gestured for some guards, "Take him out of here, we can deal with him later."

Eamon glanced at Alistair, "Is this a wise course of action? What if he's telling the truth?"

Lohgain stared hard at the Chancellor, "We can send a messenger to Val Royeaux. It'll be easy enough to confirm that that man is liar. And probably a thief as well." Most everyone around the room nodded at that.

"Very well, I'll arrange a ship."

**- Oh, Death, оh Death,-**

Contrary to popular belief, a Grey Warden _could_ dream. Just not during a Blight. During times between Blights though, they could dream as if they were just ordinary people. Alistair could honestly say he missed dreaming. It was something he constantly enjoyed since Solona killed the blasted Archdemon all those years ago.

He smiled when he found himself in his favorite dream. A large field of flowers went on for miles, with no one in sight. Except _her_ that is. She would always appear, wearing a red dress that brilliantly brought at her beautiful blue eyes. He immediately embraced her the moment she was within his reach, taking in the scent of her hair.

They separated briefly. Alistair smiled at her and ran a hand lovingly over her cheek, lovingly. She smiled up at him with her gorgeous pink lips. He traced a thumb over her cheekbone, "I love you."

She grinned up at him and then showed him her teeth…

His eyes widened in horror, seeing her serpent-like fangs. And then she bit him.

"AAHHHHH!" Alistair shot up from his bed, in a cold sweat. Anora, startled, woke up alongside him.

"Alistair, what's wrong?" urgency in her voice. She looked around to make sure there wasn't a hidden attacker in some corner of their chamber. The door immediately burst open, and five of their guards ran into the room, swords drawn. Anora gestured for them to stop.

Alistair was…still breathing hard. Sweat running down his face. Tears were shimmering in his eyes. His breaths came out ragged. He spent nearly a minute like that before Anora's concern made her impatient.

"Alistair", Anora called again. "Talk to me, what is it?"

Alistair turned towards his wife, fear in his eyes. "I think we're in a Blight."

**- my name is Death and the end is here -**

**

* * *

A/N: Just a little oneshot I've had crawling in my head recently. I doubt I'll actually continue this…I don't even know where I would go with it. Probably through a large Thedas-wide War, where all the citizens rise up to fight off the Darkspawn army, led by the Five Wardens possessed by Archdemons. No explanation why it took the first Archdemons centuries, and it only took Urthemiel half a decade, to come back.**

**It was probably the Architect…one final FU to those that killed him.**

**Please review. Let me now what you think.**


End file.
